Marinette's Secret
by Snowqueen0122
Summary: No one Marinette could do this. It amazed everyone... well everyone except Chloe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: REVIEW!**

Marinette is sitting and chatting with her best friend, Alya.

"So how was your date with Nino?" Marinette nudges her friend. Both of the girls start laughing.

"It was good… actually it was great. We went to the park, had a picnic, and watched the star shower. It was so beautiful." Alya explains. "You know, you and Adrien should start dating so we can go on double dates." After Alya says that, Marinette turns bright red.

"What about me?" Adrien asks as he and Nino sit down in front of the girls.

"Chloe was yapping on about how you're in love with her and how you'll be together forever. That girl is the the most annoying human being on the face of the planet and she's driving both of us crazy." Alya says. Adrien and Nino both start laughing before starting their own conversation. Every once in awhile, Adrien would sneak a glance at Marinette.

"Dude, you should really ask out Marinette." Nino whispers to Adrien.

"Who knows. Maybe someday I will." Adrien responds. After a few minutes of talking about random topics, the teacher walks in and everyone becomes silent.

"Good morning, students. We have some very exciting news. Principal Damocles has decided that the students here aren't very well rounded so he has made it a requirement for everyone in this to go to a twelve week dance bootcamp that will be taught by this class' own Marinette." Everyone turns and stares at Marinette.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you could dance?" Alya whispers to Marinette.

"I was a little embarrassed about it." She says looking at her book.

"Marinette, why don't you tells us about the kinds of dances we'll be learning." Miss Bustier says.

"Different branches of ballroom." Marinette says.

"Beautiful. Now as Marinette told me earlier, they are having a large showcase that will televised on a global scale. So we are going to be going to the dance studio down the street everyday instead of coming here." Miss Bustier explains. Everyone starts to chatter amongst themselves. "Now, Marinette, I understand that this isn't your first showcase. Can you tell us the requirements for something like this?"

"Sure. The dance and music has to be approved by the judges. The dance must be at least two minutes long and at most four minutes. As for the outfits, nothing to crazy or revealing. When it comes to the dances the rules vary depending on the dance." Marinette explains.

"Now you'll be paired with a pro and someone from this class, but we will talk about that when we get to the studio. Now let's get going." Everyone stands up and makes their way to the door and out of the school.

"I'm so excited about this. I can't believe that my best friend is a pro dancer." Alya squeals and hugs Marinette. As they near the studio, Adrien and Nino run to catch up with Marinette and Alya.

"So why didn't you tell us that you're a dancer?" Adrien asks.

"I was a little embarrassed about it. I'm actually pretty damn graceful." Marinette says without stuttering like she usually does. Once they reach the studio, Miss Bustier started talking.

"Now you all have to be on your best behavior. This is a very prestigious place." They all enter the studio and they stand in the lobby.

"What are we waiting for, Marinette?" Chloe complains.

"Wait for it." Marinette says.

"The queen!" Suddenly Marinette is being twirled around in a hug. The hugger is a teenage boy with black hair.

"Hey Mitchie." Marinette says as he puts her down.

"So are these the children we will be torturing… I mean teaching." Mitch says. Marinette starts laughing.

"Be nice. I'm going to go change clothes. Behave." Marinette walks behind the desk and disappears to the back room.

"Well, hello people. I'm Mitch Roberts. I am a pro dancer, much like our adorable Marinette, and I will be one of the pros that will be helping you guys with your dances. According to your principal, you are all uncultured swine and you are being graded on your participation." Mitch explains to the group of students. "We take dance very serious here and if you diss us, you can just leave now." Mitch eyes them all evilly.

"Mitchie, you are supposed to encourage them not scare them." Marinette says as she stands next to Mitch. She was wearing a white tank with New York City on it, a black tank under the NYC tank, black capri leggings, and black and white Nike sneakers. Her hair was out of it's usual pigtails and was up in a ponytail. Adrien couldn't take his eyes off of her. Chloe notices Adrien staring and stepping in front of him to block his view of Marinette. Miss Bustier walks up and stands next to Mitch and Marinette.

"Now you will be paired with a pro and a student from the class. When you hear your name, listen for your partner's name then go and stand by them. Alya you will be with Nino and Mitch. Rose you will be with Nathaniel and Emma. Kim you will be with Chloe and Derek. Juleka you will be with Max and Sarah. Mylene you will be with Ivan and Cassie. Adrien you will be with Marinette. Alix is on vacation for the next three months so she will not be joining us and Sabrina has a broken ankle so she can't dance." Miss Bustier says and everyone gets with their partner.

"Why does Marinette get to be Adrien's partner? And more importantly, why don't I get to be his partner? I am way better at dancing than her." Chloe asks.

"Because I say so. Now Marinette and her team have put together a little demonstration for us. We are going to watch and behave." Miss Bustier says looking right at Chloe. "Lead the way, Marinette." Marinette walks down a hallway and into a large room.

"Hey sunshine." A girl with blonde hair says as she runs over and hugs Marinette.

"Let's get our Disney on." A boy with light brown hair says as he pushes a button on a remote and slow disney music started to play. After three minutes of watching them dance, everyone was sad when it finally came to an end.

"That was very entertaining." Miss Bustier says as she claps her hands together. "Marinette why don't you show the pros which team they will be working with."

"Sure thing. Mitch you are with Alya and Nino."

"Hey kids." Mitch says as he wraps his arms around both of them.

"Emma, you will be coaching Rose and Nathaniel." Marinette takes the blonde girl, that hugged her, over to meet them.

"I look forward to helping you guys."

"Derek, you will be with Kim and Chloe. I wish good luck with that." Derek is the brown haired boy that turned on the music.

"Why do I need good luck?" He asks her. Marinette looks from Chloe to Derek.

"Believe me, you just will." Derek rolls his eyes and walks over to them.

"Sarah, you will be with Juleka and Max." Sarah has black hair with blue streaks.

"Cool." Sarah stood next to them.

"Cass, you will be with Mylene and Ivan." Cassie has long brown hair with bright blonde tips.

"Hey guys, it's really cool to meet you guys" Cassie says.

"And Adrien is with me, so I guess that's everyone." Marinette says as Adrien walks over and stands next to her. "You will all go into other rooms, with your pros, and decide what you want to do with your dances. Speaking of which, we all need to pick our dances for the showcase." Derek ran over to a table and grabbed a hat. "In this hat, there are different kinds of ballroom dances. One partner will pick the dance that the couple will be doing." Marinette explains. Derek then runs around to each group and holds out the hat to one person in each group.

"Last but absolutely not the least." Derek holds out the hat. Adrien looks at Marinette and she gestures for him to pick their dance. He unfolds the piece of paper and hands it to Marinette. "Well what is it?" Derek asks her.

"Tango." Marinette says smiling.

"How romantic." Emma says.

"WHAT!? I do not want my boyfriend anywhere near that tramp." Chloe screams and stomps over to Marinette and Adrien, wedging her way in between them.

"Miss Bourgeois!" Miss Bustier screams at Chloe.

"I don't care what you have to say. My daddy can buy and sell you in a yard sale. I always get what I want and what I want it for MY Adrien not to be anywhere near this slut." Chloe gestures to Marinette.

"What did you just say to her?" Alya steps in.

"No Alya. She's just jealous because she has zero chance of winning and she has no musical talent whatsoever." Everyone started laughing. Mitch comes over and gives her a high five.

"My daddy will destroy you." Chloe threatens.

"What's he going to do? Try to run me over with his limo. To be 100% honest with you, neither of you deserve the power you have. Which is why I have a friend of mine, from the FBI, working on removing your father from power." Marinette says. Chloe stares at her in shock and stutters over her words. Marinette just stares at her grinning.

"Miss Bourgeois!? Get out and we will have a nice long talk with your father." Miss Bustier escorts Chloe out into the lobby and everyone starts laughing once they left because they can hear Miss Bustier yelling from the lobby.

"Nice job." Alya says giving Marinette a high five.

"Thank you. Now let's get started. Kim you will now get two pros. Kelly will go with Kim and Derek?" Marinette asks a girl with medium length red hair.

"No problem." She says as she stands between the two boys.

"Alright, you guys can follow your pros to your own rehearsal space and get started on your routine." Everyone nods and scurries off to do their own thing.

"I feel really bad for Chloe." Adrien says as Marinette walks over to the table and looks through a song list.

"I don't. Ready to get started?" Marinette asks as she walks to the center of the floor.

"On sec." Adrien takes off his white jacket and the t-shirt he has on, to reveal a black tank top that shows off his arm muscles.

"Let's get started."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is chapter two. REVIEW! (Hey that rhymes). Wow, I'm an idiot. Anyway ENJOY!**

After hours of working on the core parts of the dance, they decided to work on the very ending of the dance. The dance ends with Adrien and Marinette holding each other very close. After a few more moments, after the song ended, Marinette broke away from Adrien and went over to the music to turn off the stereo.

"Good job. You really catch on quick." Marinette compliments him as she takes her hair out of it high ponytail and lets it loose.

"Really?" Adrien asks as he grabs his water bottle and takes a drink.

"Honestly, you are one of the best partners I've ever had." Marinette says as she rubs her arms.

"You cold?" Adrien asks as he puts his bottle on the floor and reaches for his hoodie. "Cause if you are, you could wear my sweatshirt."

"You sure?" Marinette asks as she timidly reaches for the sweatshirt.

"Yeah." He puts it in her hands and smiles warmly at her as she slips on the hoodie.

' _Could I be falling for Marinette?'_ Adrien thinks to himself. After talking and working on a few other details, everyone started coming into the room.

"So how was your practice with Nino?" Marinette asks as Alya walks into the room.

"It was great. Now I understand why you like this so much." Alya nudges Marinette's arm and takes notice of the sweatshirt she is wearing and how it looks too big on her. "Whose sweatshirt is that?" Alya asks.

"Adrien's. He saw I was cold and gave me his sweatshirt." Marinette says nonchalantly. Alya starts jumping up and down holding on to Marinette's arm. "Calm down."

"How can I calm down? You two are perfect for each other." Alya says a little too loudly and Adrien looks over at the two girls. Marinette rolls her eyes at her best friend, then walks over to the stereo.

"Should we work on the pro numbers for a little while?" Marinette asks her friends. They all nod and get into position.

"Hey kid…" Derek tries to get Kim's attention. "Can you catch?"

"Of course I can." Kim starts bragging about how he's the best athlete and everyone rolls their eyes at him. Derek looks at Marinette, who just shakes her head and walks to her spot on the floor. Derek presses a button and music starts to play. He throws the remote to Kim, who drops it. That causes the whole class to laugh as Kim blushes a deep pink. They notice the pros are in different positions around the room. Suddenly Pitbull's _Don't Stop The Party_ blasted from the speakers and some of the girls, including Marinette, start dancing with some of the guys. The girls spun off and a new set of girls start their dance. A couple start their solo dance and the kids are impressed by the lifts and tricks they do. The entire time they are dancing, Adrien never takes his eyes off of Marinette. The way she moved was so fluid and simple. It came so easy to her. Nino notices Adrien staring and he smiles.

"Dude, you're staring at Marinette." Nino nudges Adrien's arm.

"I am?" Adrien asks, genuinely confused.

"Yeah. It was like the way a cartoon wolf looks at a t-bone steak. A-OHH-GA!" Nino says the last part a little too loud. It got the attention of some people, but they went back to their conversations.

"Mari, wanna work on that one little trick we have been avoiding for two months?" Mitch asks as he walked over to Marinette.

"Do I want to? No. Do we have to? Yes." Marinette says.

"Do you want music?" Emma asks as she walks over to the speakers, ready to press play and start the music. Marinette and Mitch look at each other and share a look of pure horror.

"Not yet, Emma. We gotta get the dynamics down first." Mitch says as he and Marinette walk over to the center of the floor. Marinette turns around so her back is facing the audience and she takes Mitch's hand. "Ready?"

"Yep." Marinette says. Everyone watches in anticipation. Suddenly Mitch spins Marinette with incredible grace and speed. Then, still holding hands, Marinette does a handspring and Mitch spins her again. Then they do something no one expected to see. Marinette climbs onto Mitch's shoulder. They stand perfectly still until the kids see them lean forward. Marinette slides off of Mitch's shoulders, does a somersault and is up on her feet again. She then finishes with a back handspring.

"That was amazing, queen!" Mitch says as he walks up and gives her a high five.

"Ow…" Marinette says as she rubs her knee.

"Girl, I told you to wear your knee brace when we first started working on that. What are you doing to yourself?" Mitch says as he walks over to a first aid kit and pulls out an ice pack. He hands Marinette the ice pack and she limps over to the mirror wall and sits down with her back against the wall. After a few minutes of her icing her knee, Alya decides to ask.

"What happened?"

"Not much. My knee just popped outta place. It happens all the time. I just need to ice it and then I'll be good as new." Marinette says as another person walks into the room. "Get out!" She says in between her laughter.

"Well thanks for that welcome." The person says, sarcastically. Everyone turns to see a teenage boy with dark brown, shaggy, hair and brown eyes with light skin. He is in a black leather jacket, black tee shirt, worn out jeans and work boots. He looks like your typical brooding bad boy. "Good to see you, babe." The boy says as he walks over to where Marinette is sitting.

"Who is this?" Alya asks, with a knowing look on her face.

"This is Dylan. He's my boyfriend." Marinette says as Dylan helps her to her feet and put his arm around her shoulder. Nino looks at the look on Adrien's face. His heart is breaking.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: (Plays dramatic music) I'M BAAAAACCCCCKKKKKK. Hey there snowflakes. Here's Chapter 3. And it would be great if you guys could go read a few of my other stories. Anyway enjoy and review.**

"Your boyfriend?" Alya asks in shock.

"Yep. We've been dating for almost two years." Marinette says as she snuggles deeper into Dylan's side. Seeing this made Adrien's blood start boiling and Nino notices the shift in his behavior.

"So how did you guys meet." Alya kept asking a bunch of questions that made Adrien's head want to explode, but he couldn't get mad at her because she didn't know how he was reacting.

"We met here. His sister is on our team. We met when we were, like 6 years old. He came in with his mom and sister and I was helping my cousin teach a ballet class. We actually couldn't stand each other at first." Marinette starts explaining. Dylan starts chuckling as she's talking. "What are you laughing at?" She asks as she nudges his chest with her elbow.

"I just remember the insults we used to use on each other." Dylan says.

"Those were really good insults. We should really dust the cobwebs off of them and reuse them on someone." Marinette says with a devilish look on her face.

"Who knew you could be such a devil child?" Dylan says as he plants a kiss on the side of Marinette's head.

"Anyone who ever really knows her." Mitch chimes in. Marinette and Mitch start playfully arguing with each other, while Dylan rolled his eyes at the two.

"You must be Alya. Marinette has told me a lot about you." Dylan says as he holds out a hand to Alya. She smiles and takes his hand.

"Yeah that's me. And you must be Dylan. Marinette has told me nothing about you." Alya says. Dylan laughed and nodded his head.

"I'm not surprised. She wanted to keep our relationship a secret from some people because she knew that certain people would become insanely protective." Dylan explained to Alya. He then turns to Nino. "Hey, you must be Nino. Marinette tells me you're an awesome DJ. You could DJ one of the dance events. Get your name out there. I could set it up if you want." Dylan offers. Nino blinks at him, then smiles.

"Yeah, man. That would be awesome." Nino responds. After that everyone got into their own conversations. "Dude, would you quit glaring at him like you want him to burst into flames?" Nino asks Adrien as he and Alya walk over to Adrien, who was sulking in the corner.

"Would it be wrong to say that I want him to?" Adrien replied, coldly.

"Adrien, why are you acting like this? I've never seen this side of you and it's making me scared. Wait a second… You like Marinette and now that she's with Dylan, you're jealous!" Alya says.

"I am NOT jealous. Plus, Marinette is just a friend. FRIEND…" Adrien says, defensively.

"You so do. Oh my God. Your heart must be breaking. I mean first you are paired up to be dance partners and then you find out she has a boyfriend. Yikes!" Alya rambles on.

"Alya, you aren't helping." Adrien says.

"Sorry." Alya says as she looks back over to where Marinette was standing and talking with Dylan and Mitch. "This must really suck."

"You have no idea." Adrien says. Then Ms. Bustier comes in and thanks Marinette and her team for hosting for today.

"We will see you tomorrow." Ms. Bustier says as she ushers the class to the outside of the studio and waits with them for their parents. Suddenly, they could hear music blasting from the studio and they decide to look in windows. The team was working on another routine and Dylan was at the stereo watching them intensely. Suddenly they all turn their heads when a loud thud was heard. Marinette is on the ground, unconscious.

"Someone call an ambulance." Emma screams through the dance hall. The next few minutes were filled with chaos as the ambulance shows up and paramedics start to look over Marinette.

"We need to get her to the hospital." One paramedic says as he put Marinette on a stretcher and wheels her toward the ambulance.

"Can we come with?" Dylan asks as he and Mitch start walking toward the stretcher.

"I guess, but we need to go now." The paramedic says as Marinette is loaded onto the ambulance.

"We'll go with her and keep you guys updated." Mitch says as he climbed into the ambulance with Dylan.

"I hope she'll be ok." Emma says as Derek wraps an arm around her shoulder.

"She'll be fine. We all know how stubborn and strong Marinette is. She'll pull through this." Derek responds. Everyone decides to go home and meet at the hospital tomorrow. Even some of Marinette's classmates decide to go, but one is still a little weary.


End file.
